


Shrines

by Abyssia



Series: Morfisian Magic Mischeif [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cis Claude, Claude gets a temporary magic pussy, Established Relationship, Fingering, Lactation, NB Linhardt, Name Change, Other, Scissoring, ”for science”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Claude returns to his ambassadorial duties in Enbarr, to the eager reception of his lover Linhardt. And to his further interest, Linhardt has found a spell he most desperately wishes to try with his beloved Claude.In which a gender transformation spell endows deeper understanding upon Claude, in many areas.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Series: Morfisian Magic Mischeif [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779850
Kudos: 24
Collections: Linhilde





	Shrines

**Author's Note:**

> So just a warning, it gets pretty detailed and anatomical if that's a squick or trigger. But if not, enjoy these idiots discovering even more about each other. And yes, this technically does occur in the same timeline as my Crimson Flower Epilogue series.  
> And yeah Claude's a cis dude just to reiterate.
> 
> also yes this fic is one of my au fics where lin is a she/they "girl" because i said so

Claude always looks forward to his ambassadorial visits to Enbarr. Of course, the closer relations become between Fódlan and Almyra, the closer he becomes to realizing his dream. With every treaty, and with traveller that passes safely over the Throat, the more understanding and mutual goodwill between the lands is forged. However, Claude, of course, has more than a few personal investments in Fódlan as well.

Linhilde von Hevring, with whom a beneficial professional relationship had rather quickly bloomed into a personal one. And so, after arriving again for one of Claude’s regular visits as the now Official Almyran ambassador, it was only a matter of time before the two of them would find themselves their desperately needed time alone together.

Claude’s own obligations, often worms its way into their precious little alone time. Linhilde as well is not always free, the flow of information between Fódlan and the outside world giving Linhilde more than she could ever dream of dig into. In her position as Head Imperial researcher, there is more than enough reason to exchange The letters they exchange often containing about equal parts personal romantic sentiment and enthused intellectual babbling.

Recently, with Almyra’s help, Enbarr has received an abundance of magic tomes from Morfis, something that Claude knew Linhilde would particularly enjoy. And to be honest, Claude was a bit eager to see that joy in person.

Several days after his arrival, Claude finally gets a moment free to himself and finds his way to the Imperial Library. After some searching, he at last spots a familiar head of silky hair resting among a few stacks of books on a desk in a distant corner. Claude walks over and pulls up a chair, very gently placing a hand over Linhilde’s and whispering into the mage’s ear to rouse her.

“Oh, Linhilde~ Your loyal servant has returned from across the distant mountains!”

Linhilde lets out a grunt and turns her face towards the sound, blinking the sleep out of her eyes as Claude’s face comes into focus. Linhilde’s expression then warms into a small smile. Reaching out a hand, Linhilde uses Claude’s shoulder to pull herself upright and then leans heavily into Claude’s waiting arms. “Claude…” Linhilde sighs, still clearly drowsy but clinging tightly and happily to her lover.

“Sorry that I couldn’t see you sooner,” Claude says, running a hand through Linhilde’s hair. “But I am here now, and I am all yours for the rest of the day.”

Linhilde lets out a contented sigh and pulls away, resting one hand on Claude’s cheek while meeting his eyes. “You have come at a perfect time as well, I happen to have discovered a spell that I think will be to your particular liking.”

Claude raises an eyebrow, his grin becoming slightly mischievous. “There’s no spell that the magnanimous Linhilde could not master, I know that for certain. So what are we talking exactly?”

Linhilde settles back into her chair, a grin resting on her face. Linhilde then clears away several tomes to reveal a page of notes sticking out of a book. “I’ll be happy to tell you all about it. Your consent will, of course, be solicited, I will take no offence if you refuse.”

“Well, Linhilde, based on your track record, you haven’t made an offer that I haven’t liked so I am curious,” Claude says, taking the book into his hands and eyeing the visible writing on the edge of the note.

Linhilde, however, looks around the empty library and tugs on Claude’s sleeve.

“Hm? What is it?”

“I’ve missed you, Claude,” Linhilde then nods in the direction of a cushioned reading nook in the corner of the library. A small cozy alcove of books strewn with cushions, perfect for napping or snuggling up with a loved one.

Claude gives Linhilde a warm smile and takes a hold of the extended hand. “Of course. I am quite tired from my morning meetings. I think a brief respite with you while I examine your proposal is in order.”

Linhilde’s lips bloom into a small smile once again, gripping Claude’s hand lightly as they both rise to their feet and make their way to recline amongst the waiting pillows.

Linhilde curls up against Claude’s chest, letting her lover take a look at the notes. Claude’s face goes red and he finds himself sputtering at some of the exhaustive detail with which Linhilde has documented her intentions, but nonetheless, Claude finds it intriguing and above all, agreeable.

“You just rest up, Linhilde,” Claude soothes, folding the notes back into the tome while brushing his lips against Linhilde’s forehead. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Linhilde shakes her head. “I don’t want to sleep…I’m not really that sleepy,” Linhilde says even as her voice breaks into a yawn.

“I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

This clearly pleases Linhilde and she snuggles up a bit closer with an arm wrapped tightly around Claude’s waist.

The years after the war have brought them even closer than ever thought possible. Linhilde’s idiosyncrasies have always been a fascination to Claude’s detail-oriented mind, and Claude’s contradictions being attractive to Linhilde’s desire to understand that which eludes him. In the end, they became like two halves of a greater whole that locked into place when together.

From the very beginning, they had always shared a deep desire to understand one another. Not just to use the other to one’s own ends, but something that drew them closer and further with every letter, every touch, every whispered word.

That desire, like with every other time they were together, is what drew Claude into Linhilde’s proposition. With the use of this newly discovered spell, Claude would be given the opportunity to find an understanding that he could have never dreamt of before. The ability to understand a part of his beloved Linhilde, and of so many others in his life.

They meet in Linhilde’s suite after sharing a small meal and tea together. Claude is always more than happy to prepare the food, usually making far more than just the two of them can eat in one sitting. While Claude cleans up after their meal, Linhilde prepares the bedroom.

Claude knocks on the door to the bedroom, entering once he hears Linhilde’s reply. The bedroom is in a state of disarray, as per usual. Although the bed has been cleared of all things that would prove to be an obstacle. The sheets are freshly changed, pillows newly fluffed, and blankets folded at the foot. And notably and some wrist restraints already attached to the headboard. Claude gives an impressed huff and walks over to where Linhilde now sits at her desk.

Linhilde is dressed in a robe that seems almost tauntingly opaque. The fabric is thin enough to easily reveal the curves of her body, but not enough for Claude to know how much more she might be wearing underneath. Most of her hair is pinned up in a messy pun, her lips pressed together in unwavering concentration. She is staring at the same magic tome from earlier with a fresh sheet of notes.

“Hey,” Claude says, causing Linhilde to pause and look up, glancing back over her shoulder at Claude. “If you need more time to prepare, just let me know and I’ll get out of your hair.”

Linhilde stares at Claude for a moment longer before slowly shaking her head. “No. I would like you to be here,” Linhilde turns back to her notes and quickly scribbles down a string of glyphs. “I am not doing any further preparations simply…double-checking everything.”

Claude nots. “You’ve gotten all dressed up. Anything you’d like me to wear?”

“No,” Linhilde says after a brief pause. “While I know exactly what I am doing to your body I can’t know exactly how it will affect your…proportions.”

Claude lets out a low chuckle. “Right, wouldn’t want to ruin any of your favourite pieces. I’ll just get washed up and wait for you then.”

As Claude starts to pull away, Linhilde suddenly turns and reaches out to grab the hem of Claude’s shirt. Claude stops and lets himself be pulled back over. Reading Linhilde's expression, Claude leans in and gives Linhilde a brief kiss. “Hey now. If you’re really that nervous, we can take more time.”

Linhilde shakes his head. “No. It’s always like this, trying something for the first time. It will be fine. Additionally, you really want to do this.”

“Yes, that I do,” Claude confirms, lifting a hand to caress Linhilde’s cheek. “I won’t get mad if you change your mind. We have plenty of time.”

Linhilde leans into Claude’s touch. “Let me go with you,” Linhilde says, standing up and slinging an arm around Claude’s waist and falling into step with him. Claude easily guides Linhilde to the washroom, keeping a firm steadying hand on his lover until Linhilde felt the need to pull away.

Linhilde kept close, but not exceedingly so while Claude got ready. It seemed that Linhilde just needed the reassurance of Claude’s proximity, rather than physical affection at the moment. At times like this, Linhilde did truly remind Claude of a housecoat, with how she sat in a distant corner, her eyes following his every move.

Claude found himself glancing back at Linhilde, checking to see if his lover was watching him. Linhilde’s eyes at times seemed distant, but at other times were clearly following Claude’s body, especially as it became less and less covered in clothing.

Soon enough, Claude was ready. Cleaned of the day’s stress and fully bare. He walks to where Linhilde is seated by the entrance to the washroom and extends a cordial hand.

“Lead the way,” Claude says, taking a solid hold of Linhilde’s hand.

Claude lays himself out on the bed with a satisfied sigh, arms and legs spread every which way until Linhilde crawls up and starts tying Claude’s wrists to the bed.

“I take it this isn’t part of the spell,” he comments, Linhilde’s still-covered chest hanging just out of reach above him.

“This is for what will occur directly after,” Linhilde says, securing Claude restraints with the usual easy release loop.

Claude chuckles, pulling himself up into a more comfortable position, watching Linhilde as she moved. “I am yours to do with as you see fit, my love.”

Linhilde then pulls close and flush against Claude’s body, their eyes meeting for a long moment. “As I fully intend to do,” Linhilde says before leaning in to finally kiss him. Claude lets out a low groan, his lips falling open eagerly, all but begging for Linhilde’s tongue already. Linhilde smirks into the kiss and places one hand on Claude’s chest, drawing idle patterns along his skin, moving lower and lower with each slow loop.

Linhilde pulls away briefly. “I will, however, need you to be fully erect in order for things to go smoothly,” Linhilde says, dragging her fingers down to rest on Claude’s already half-erect length.

Claude lets out an amused huff and leans his face against Linhilde, perhaps about to make another comment before Linhilde’s other hand suddenly snakes into Claude’s hair. Linhilde’s fingers take a moment to run along Claude’s scalp, the sensation causing Claude’s eyes to drift closed with a satisfied sigh. But in the next moment, Linhilde’s fingers take hold and he sharply pulls, just enough to cause Claude to yelp.

Claude immediately goes just a little harder in Linhilde’s left hand. Linhilde then jerks Claude’s head back so that their eyes meet again. Linhilde herself cannot afford to get too distracted, Linhilde must maintain as much of her faculties if the spell is to go as smoothly as possible.

But still, Linhilde cannot keep from indulging just a little more. It had been far too long since they had last been able to meet, after all. Linhilde places her lips against Claude’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses along his collar and chest. Linhilde lets go with both hands and quickly relocates between Claude’s legs, Claude spreads them wide to give Linhilde ample room to work.

“Hmm, perhaps I should have prepared stirrups,” Linhilde muses.

Claude gulps and his erection twitches noticeably as he is clearly deeply considering the idea.

Linhilde nods. “Perhaps for next time then.” Linhilde’s gaze becomes intense and focused once again, Claude always enjoying the feel of that gaze fixed on him, or at this moment, his penis. Claude watches as Linhilde runs the tip of a finger down the length, dragging the bead of precum in a trail down the shaft. Linhilde’s hand then begins to glow softly as he draws a line down the seam of Claude’s scrotum and over his taint. Claude shudders, feeling Linhilde’s magic start to seep easily into his body.

Claude chuckles. “Don’t hold back~” he says in a teasingly desperate tone.

“Don’t _distract_ me,” Linhilde replies, leaning forward to place her lips against the head of Claude’s penis in a brief kiss as if bidding it a fond farewell.

“Don’t act so sad Linhilde. It’s not like it’s going away forever,” a pause. “Right?”

“If it were to turn out to be irreversible, my feelings for you would not change.”

“While I appreciate that, Lin. This isn’t about your feelings about my dick, but about my feelings about my dick.”

“You _did_ agree to this, so I suppose we will have to find out one way or another.” Linhilde then pulls her hand back and splays out her fingers, sending out a glowing golden glyph that focuses the magic directly between Claude’s legs.

Claude lets out a deep groan, tugging against his wrist restraints as a flood of estrogens starts to course through his body. Reacting to the physical change, dopamine and endorphins start to flow, sending Claude into a floating state of euphoria all while Linhilde continues to focus on the spell.

The line that Linhilde drew along Claude’s nethers starts to glow brighter and expand into a pointed ellipse covering his groin in gold light. Linhilde watches with careful curiosity, refraining from touching by placing her hands on the insides of Claude’s thighs.

“Let me know how it feels,” Linhilde says. “And inform me immediately if anything hurts.”

“Got it,” Claude pants just before his eyes drift shut and he lets out a sound now much closer to a moan. “So far it feels—good.”

Claude can feel it, his precious member begins to shrink, but it does not disappear, nothing close to it. Instead, Claude feels it condense and pull flush against his body, the roots and bulbs of a clitoral structure starting to fan out within him.

The scrotum and taint part along that mysterious primordial seam, evidence that his body had once been closer to female while in the womb, just as everyone’s once had been. He feels an intense warmth deep in his groin that then seems to spread—no, move upwards, from his pelvis to his abdomen. His testicles had first begun to aid in the formation of the labia but now appeared to retreat upwards until the intensity, the ache of arousal usually localised to his balls now burns deep in his abdomen.

With that drastic change completed, Claude then has the time to notice the sensations still between his legs. Perhaps he expected the formation of the vaginal canal to feel more dramatic, but instead, as the labia develop and the clitoris retreats within its hood, the area cradled by the clitoral bulbs instead forms a tough upper wall, the canal below feeling much more like a kind of gradual slope than any sort of stark cavity.

“Claude,” Linhilde says. Glancing down, Claude spots an expression that he knows all too well. Slightly lowered eyelids, lips scrunched into a pout.

“Hey there. Lin. How’s it looking down there. Pretty…Female?”

“Yes, your genitals are now fully feminized.”

Claude laughs. “That’s. great news.”

Claude’s breathing is heavy. He feels sexually aroused but also exhilarated from the endorphins in a way that leaves him a little breathless and potentially panicking. “Hey I know the wrist restraints are usually a favourite of mine, but can we, lose them for now?”

Linhilde meets Claude’s gaze seriously and nods, crawling up Claude’s side to untie him. Claude’s arms fall limp to his sides and he continues to breathe heavily. This now gives Linhilde a little more pause.

“Claude are you alright? Should we stop?”

Claude shakes his head. “No I mean. I’m really turned on, not sure why I just feel a little bit…” he can’t quite find the words.

Linhilde’s expression softens into one of concern, and she pulls close, draping an arm over Claude’s chest. Claude then suddenly lets out a soft squeak. “Oh, gods. My chest too…”

Linhilde’s eyes linger on the newly formed breasts as they hang to the side from Claude’s pectoral muscles. “You seem agitated, Claude. I feel it may be prudent to establish a safeword. I would not want to push you beyond your limits.

“Good idea,” Claude gasps.

“You can of course just tell me to stop whenever.”

“Yeah, but it’s nice, right? Some kind of secret code word for the two of us?”

Linhilde cracks a small smile. “Of course you would enjoy that aspect,” Linhilde says while affectionately running a hand through Claude’s hair.

Claude continues. “It needs to be something that wouldn’t otherwise come up…” Claude muses even while his breaths still come heavily.

Linhilde moves her hand to cup Claude’s cheek, leaning her own face closer. “Just breathe along with me,” Linhilde soothes, taking in a deep breath which Claude imitates. “No need to overthink it. It can be just about any word.”

“Yeah, but it also could be something significant to both of us. Or something that just totally kills the mood.”

“Those are both possibilities. Just stop talking for the moment and breathe.”

Claude is about to reply, but Linhilde quickly shoves her fingers in Claude’s mouth to silence him. Claude finally complies. He does often babble when he’s nervous, but there’s no need to be, not now, not with Linhilde taking care of everything. Claude is safe, here in Linhilde’s arms.

Eventually, Claude’s breathing slows down and Linhilde pulls her fingers out of Claude’s mouth for now. Linhilde then pulls closer and offers Claude a gentle kiss. Claude lifts one of his free arms to cup Linhilde’s cheek, relaxing into the kiss and rolling towards his lover. He cranes his head forward and puts his lips to Linhilde's ear, whispering a chosen safeword. Linhilde gives the smallest of shudders and nods."Understood, I will not forget it, and please, promise to not neglect to use it if it becomes necessary."

"You got it." Claude then lets his hand move down the contour of Linhilde's body, grabbing her hips and pulling closer as he often loves to do. But alas, the intimacy does not complete as it usually does. Linhilde responds by grabbing Claude’s leg and slipping her own thigh between Claude’s legs.

Claude lets out the most delightful surprised gasp. “Oh, oh okay. I could tell that grinding on my thigh was really enjoyable for you but—” Claude leans in closer, wrapping his legs tightly around Lin’s and looping an arm around her back. “Mmmm…Linhilde—”

Linhilde lets out an amused giggle and presses her face into Claude’s neck. “Now you understand,” Linhilde pulls her robe away so that Claude’s fresh folds can sink against her thigh. She presses a hand against Claude’s hip, moving her own thigh back against Claude in a firm and regular rhythm.

Attempting to pull closer, Claude discovers a new obstacle in the form of his new breasts now squishing up against Linhilde’s own sizeable chest. The sensation could certainly be pleasurable he assumes, but Linhilde herself is still far too covered in that cursed robe. Claude lets out an annoyed whine, lifting one hand as if only just remembered he could use it to tug at Linhilde’s clothing.

“I suppose you find it a bit unfair that I am still so thoroughly clothed.”

Claude pouts. “A little.”

Linhilde smiles. “I would rather avoid getting distracted if I can help it, however…” Linhilde ponders.

Claude and Linhilde were always similar in that they tended to focus more on their partner’s pleasure rather than their own. Claude, in particular, loved to lavish his partner with affection, cover their skin with kisses and caresses and at times neglecting himself to the point that Linhilde has to intervene.

Linhilde finds enjoyment most in observing and correctly finding all the ways that her partner can find enjoyment, the heights of pleasure. This similarity between them often keeping them so closely attuned to the other’s needs and wishes.

“You have been very good about indulging my whims so far. I dare say a suitable reward is in order,” Linhilde says, pushing Claude’s shoulder back to the bed as she climbs on top of him.

Claude can’t help but grin up at her, perhaps a little satisfied at getting what he wanted, or more likely overflowing with anticipation.

Linhilde smirks and begins to loosen the sash of her robe. Claude’s hands knot in the silken fabric, but he manages to refrain from tearing the robe off of her just yet. Linhilde shrugs the collar off her shoulders and lets it fall away, extracting her arms and immediately reaching out to pin Claude’s shoulders again.

Claude lets out a satisfied grunt. “Do I have your permission, my lady?”

Linhilde rolls her eyes. “Be specific, Claude.”

Claude forces out a nervous laugh, willing himself to meet her always overwhelming gaze. “Why I would love nothing more than to caress your bountiful bosom again after oh so long~” he professes in a deeply overdramatic tone.

Linhilde scoffs. “If you are trying to get me to punish you, it’s not going to work,” she says, bending her right arm and tracing her other hand down Claude’s chest. Claude lets out a shudder and another whine at her touch. “Primarily because I do not know how this physical change might affect your pain tolerance. But also I am in the same position of just wanting you to touch me already.”

“Glad we are in agreement then,” with Linhilde’s permission, Claude draws his hands up from her hips. Dragging slowly up her sides, savouring in the stuttering sigh that falls from her lips. Linhilde wriggles and her breasts sway with her impatience. And as much as Claude often loves to tease, he can’t resist a moment longer.

Claude’s fingertips ghost along the undersides of Linhilde’s breasts, the soft weight falls fully into his palms. Linhilde lets out a satisfied groan, reaching back to pull her robe the rest of the way off. Claude circles the nipples with his palms and watches as the familiar pleasure blooms across his beloved’s face. Linhilde spreads her legs further and presses her dripping arousal against Claude’s mound. She groans in satisfaction, thrusting her chest into Claude’s eager hands. “I have to say Claude, I believe that these curves quite suit you,” she says while pressing her weight into Claude’s own arousal.

Claude moans and his hips quiver from the sensation. “Don’t be too disappointed when I change back now,” Claude’s hands then slide quickly to her back, allowing Linhilde to fall forward. Linhilde eagerly presses her body flush against Claude, their chests finally meeting in a soft chorus of sighs and moans.

“How does that feel?” Linhilde asks, clearly keeping her overwhelming hunger mostly contained for the moment.

“It feels...nice. But I do think I’m still just a bit...fresh?” Claude moves one of his hands up to rest in Linhilde’s hair, meeting those deep blue eyes. He always loved the feeling of that curiosity trained on him; how she watches every expression and movement. Claude swears that he can see the gears turning in her mind every time their gazes meet, and he loves it.

“It doesn’t feel unpleasant though,” Linhilde slides her breasts down and then rubs them gently back against Claude’s. “Correct?”

Claude lets out a pleased moan and loops his arms around her lower back. “Yeah, it definitely feels pretty great. Guess I’m just not used to it yet.”

“Then perhaps we can continue with something a bit more familiar then?” Linhilde asks, her tongue darting out to whet her lips.

Claude moves his hands up and pulls her closer. “With pleasure.”

Linhilde then gives in to her hunger just enough to dive down and capture Claude’s lips in a deep kiss. Indeed, the soft sweetness of Linhilde’s lips and the feeling of her tongue serve as a familiar tether in this sea of new sensations. Claude’s lips part eagerly and he lets Linhilde’s tongue in, accompanied by a low groan deep in his throat.

Cautiously as first, Linhilde begins to move her hands lower along Claude’s body. Caressing his sides while keeping their bodies close. Eventually Linhilde tears her lips away, but graciously slides two of her fingers between Claude’s lips to keep him occupied.

Claude sucks on her fingers with near desperation, always having loved her elegant and slender digits, but loving them best when they plunge within him.

Linhilde’s lips then move to Claude’s neck and lavish the sensitive skin with kisses, pulling the skin between her teeth just enough to hurt in the way that Claude loves.

Eventually, the robe slides completely off of Linhilde’s body and she has to cling to Claude for warmth. Linhilde then shifts to nestling her hips between Claude’s legs. She pulls back, along with her fingers, and Linhilde’s eyes fall rather obviously to Claude’s chest.

“Heh, I could tell you were eyeing them,” Claude smirks. “No need to be shy. If there’s anyone I trust to treat my tits right, it’s definitely you.”

Linhilde lets out an amused huff, flashing Claude a glance before lowering her lips to Claude’s chest, both hands moving to gingerly cup Claude’s breasts, waiting for a positive response before digging her fingertips in.

“Ah—!” Claude is clearly exaggerating slightly, but Linhilde can still tell Claude’s genuine enjoyment from the inpatient motions of his hips, moving slowly against Linhilde’s stomach.

Linhilde’s fingers delicately work at Claude’s breasts, the thumb of her left hand passing over a nipple in a slow regular rhythm. Lin’s lips then promptly close around the other, tongue running over the sensitive flesh eagerly.

Claude continues to give a series of pleased sounds, knowing how much Linhilde needed those reassurances, that feedback. Especially when they were trying something new together, Linhilde would often get anxious if Claude wasn’t responding quite obviously enough. Claude lets one hand rest on the back of Linhilde’s head, gently stroking her hair, while unable to suppress an amused grin at how nearly ravenous Linhilde is being.

Her tongue had started out gentle but soon enough Linhilde was dragging her tongue and mouth across Claude’s left breast, letting out a string of pleased noises, with every moment of contact of her lips and tongue. Claude couldn’t deny that it was quite enjoyable, the regular movements of Linhilde moving and rubbing Claude’s breasts kept a feeling of heat rising up in his chest and deep in his abdomen. But frankly, his own arousal was hard to fully focus on when Linhilde was the one clearly enjoying herself the most.

Claude cannot even find it in himself to tease his love for her adorable enthusiasm, instead using his free hand to hold his other breast closer to Linhilde’s face. Linhilde lets out a happy sound and quickly moves her mouth to the other breast, leaving his right hand to keep rubbing the remaining breast.

Eventually, however, Claude’s pleased writhing begins to become a bit too restless, and he has to gently press back against Linhilde’s shoulders. Despite him trying not to alarm Linhilde, her eyes still quickly snap to Claude’s with urgency.

“Is everything alright? Anything becoming painful?”

Claude moves a hand to soothingly caress her cheek. “I’m fine, like I said. Things are just...sensitive and overwhelming.”

Linhilde nods, clearly making a mental note of things. “Would you like to pause for the time being?”

Claude smirks. “Yeah. And I’m sure you desperately want to go take down notes about how things have gone so far.” Claude says, with a look of deep affection.

Linhilde smiles, kissing Claude’s palm before pulling away and scurrying over to the desk to grab the prepared notepad and pen.

Claude lets his head fall back onto the pillows, letting his eyes fall closed. Even without Linhilde’s touch, the lingering arousal still pulses, taking new and unfamiliar forms. The discomfort of overstimulation fades away, and Claude can instead let himself sink into the feeling of his body.

What felt strange at first, like a deep, gnawing pressure in his abdomen, Claude now starts to find more welcome a feeling. This must be what Linhilde feels, when she becomes aroused and restless. While not as intense as the moment of transformation, it now feels...deeper. Curiously, Claude places the flat of his palm right under his abdomen and presses down. Claude then lets out a low moan, the pressure intensified in a way he couldn’t quite describe, and moving his stomach with his hand, Claude feels more of that pressure start to build in a way that was nothing short of intoxicating.

He then lets that hand wander further downward, finding himself to be very wet and quite engorged. It was a familiar sensation from the many times he himself had touched the slick folds of his lover, but he wasn’t prepared for that sensation to correspond with a flash of pleasure running through his own body.

Claude lets out a short wail which clearly catches Linhilde’s attention. Setting down the notebook, Linhilde crawls back over to Claude’s side. She props herself up with one hand, the other resting over Claude’s curious one. “I see you are ready to continue?” Linhilde asks.

Claude’s hand then takes a hold of Linhilde’s slender fingers and encourages them deeper between his legs. “Yeah,” Claude gasps. “I want you, Linhilde. I want those beautiful fingers of yours.”

Linhilde’s expression softens, her fingers stroking up and down Claude’s folds while planting a kiss against his neck. Claude takes in a shaky breath, the anticipation spiking again, but this time, fully exhilaration.

Claude loops one arm over Linhilde’s shoulder and holds him close. Claude is by no means any stranger to being fingered, but this is still a very different experience, overall more pleasurable, although less intense initially. Linhilde’s fingers teasing at Claude’s vulva causes him to shudder. Lin’s finger traces the folds, dips in towards the entrance but then slides up to the still rather bulbous clitoris. Claude lets out a strained moan and squeezes his eyes shut. “Perhaps now you can understand why I can at times get a bit particular about how you interact with my own clitoris,” Linhilde says, countless instances of Claude’s over-eager touch leading to overstimulation causing his tone to become bitter.

“Is an apology in order, my love?”

“Not necessarily, you do always do your best to correct yourself, but perhaps your skills will be perfected with just a bit of instruction,” Linhilde says while briefly circling Claude’s clit. “You can now understand why I at least prefer the more indirect stimulation of grinding against your thigh for example. Perhaps your body prefers it otherwise,” Linhilde then slides two fingers down and easily hooks them deep inside Claude.

Claude’s hips jerk suddenly but he doesn’t pull away. Claude clings to Linhilde’s free arm, forcing himself to relax. There are pricks of pain and discomfort from the occasional scrape of Linhilde’s nails, but once Linhilde find the proper position and rhythm, all of that quickly melts away.

“Oh….oh so that’s—that’s what the g-spot feels like, huh.”

“Pleasant, I assume? How does it compare?”

Claude lets out a grunt. “Definitely hits different than my prostate I can tell you that much—“ his teeth clench as another wave of pressure washes over him. “Hnghh okay, that is…something.”

Linhilde gives a pleased smile. “Isn’t it? Be it by your fingers, or your cock, it’s hard to match this feeling,”

Claude lifts one leg and holds it to his chest, rotating towards Linhilde to give him a better angle. Linhilde then props herself upright to straddle Claude’s thigh, taking a bit of pleasure for herself from the softness there. She takes advantage of the angle to thrust as deep as possible, keeping her fingers flush as to fully drag out every bit of pleasure from the roots and bulbs that cradle Claude’s new orifice.

Claude’s body starts to tense up as he feels himself approaching his climax. Familiar, yet somehow so completely different. The building convulsions he is so used to feeling from Linhilde, now wrack his own body and he becomes swiftly overwhelmed. Claude’s lips fall open as his back arches.

Linhilde’s gaze fills with that usual thrilled hunger when she sees Claude at her complete mercy. Linhilde feels that euphoria, watching Claude become so desperate at his fingertips. Leaning over, and bracing her other hand against Claude’s shoulder, she puts in that last burst of effort to push Claude over the edge. Claude stares at Linhilde, struggling to keep his eyes open to glimpse that beloved face as he finally cums.

“Lin—Linhilde I am going to—” Claude then loses that last bit of control, shuddering as the orgasm washes over him. “Ahh~~nnh!” Claude wails.

Linhilde’s eyes widen as she gazes down at Claude, now collapsed, chest heaving. Linhilde then pulls her hand away and inspects it.

“It would seem that you are still capable of ejaculation.”

“Ah,” Claude gasps. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” His body has not been fundamentally changed after all, only the shape having been altered.

Linhardt examines the cum on her palm for a moment more before leaning forward. She braces with one arm and puts her hand near Claude’s face. Claude’s eyes open and his tongue laps out obediently without another word. He rather eagerly licks his own cum from her hand, Linhilde letting out gentle gasps from the sensation of his tongue against her sensitive skin.

Soon enough her palm is clean and she pulls her hand away.

Claude lets out a few deep breaths, the buzzing in his veins leaving him with a pleasant afterglow. But the dim burning deep in his abdomen still seems to linger. Linhilde sits there between Claude’s legs, her gaze still deeply examining him.

“Well, my love? What’s next?”

“I am not sure if your still overly sensitive body can withstand what I wish to do to you at present,” Linhilde replies, her tongue darting out to whet her lips.

Claude laughs. “Well now you just have me intrigued. How about you try me? See how much I can handle?”

Linhilde’s eyes dart to meet Claude’s and she finds reassurance there.

While she has been trying to hide it and focus only on Claude’s pleasure, it’s obvious that she is devastatingly aroused. And Claude wants nothing more than to be an accessory in her release.

Linhilde then slides herself up to straddle Claude’s thigh, meeting his eyes before focusing on her work. She grabs Claude’s right leg and props it up, spreading his legs wide for her, taking. Linhilde then slips her knee under Claude’s pelvis and slots their vulvae together in a firm and decisive scissor.

Claude’s head flies back as all other sensations are tossed out of his mind by the enveloping softness, the warmth that all but assaults him. Linhilde herself lets out a quivering moan, clearly having been waiting for this for the entire day.

Linhilde ruts her hips forward, finding a position where Claude’s clit is lost between Linhilde’s folds, it’s all that Claude can do to move back against Linhilde, to offer his lover that pleasure and friction in return. Linhilde’s moans come out soft and even at first, firm thrusts alternating with long, lingering grinds that make them both moan in unison.

“Rutting against a thigh is wonderful. But the softer, wetter, and warmer the surface, the more pleasurable it inevitably becomes.”

While Linhilde’s somewhat odd and clinical wording had once been strange on Claude’s ears, by now it was as arousing as the most graphic dirty talk whispered against his ear.

Claude doesn’t necessarily want to orgasm a second time, but seeing Linhilde so thoroughly aroused and lost in this intense euphoria, Claude couldn’t care less what happens to him as long as Linhilde gets what she wants

Eventually, Linhilde’s body begins to convulse, Claude reaches out a hand desperately to brace him, clamping one leg around Linhilde’s hips to hold both of their hips as close as possible together. Claude is still buzzing on the edge of plateau when Linhilde collapses forward onto his chest, but he doesn't mind one bit. Linhilde's body is still flushed and their sweat sticks between them, but it is truly heavenly. 

"Linhilde..." Claude sighs, the euphoria all but contagious. "That was your whole goal, wasn't it? You wanted to share that, with me?"

Linhilde gives an affirmative sound and nods against Claude's neck, seeming more unwilling than usual to pull away. 

"I am honoured, my dearest Linhilde," Claude says in a somewhat grandiose tone to perhaps distract from how he was still beyond breathless. 

"Well, now I am exhausted," Linhilde continues.

Claude lets out a clearly tired laugh of his own. "And who am I to deny my liege the comfort of her favourite pillow?"

Linhilde pulls back enough to give Claude a questioning look as one hand moves to hover over Claude's chest. "Yes, you can use my chest as a pillow," he says with a wink.

Linhilde smiles and adjusts accordingly, nestling her head happily against Claude's breasts once again. Claude lets his hand rest in Linhilde's silken hair and lets the buzzing in his veins fade into comforting warmth. He is safe, Linhilde is there to take care of everything, to take care of both of them. Linhilde's skills would soon change him back, and Claude could use this new knowledge to please Linhilde beyond all imagining. As secure as Claude had once thought solitude to be, having someone else who understood himself, as it turns out, honestly isn't half bad. The fear and uncertainty, the horrible possibility of losing them-- all those dark thoughts that crowded at the edge of Claude's mind, all that could be forgotten with Linhilde's arms around him, and her face pressed against his breasts, as it turned out. 


End file.
